1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer software and, more particularly, to a means for providing collaboration services to wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collaboration software is software that permits people to exchange ideas and work products in real-time from geographically disperse locations. Collaboration software components can include Web conferencing, video and telephony teleconferencing, instant messaging, chatting, co-browsing, and the like. Effective use of collaboration software can result in substantial time and cost savings because collaboration software can result in effective communications among individuals without requiring the individuals to be located in the same physical location.
Conventional collaboration software solutions can require that two users be subscribed to a collaboration server and be online before collaboration communications can be established between the two. For example, in order for a first user to send an instant message to a second user, both users have to subscriber to a common instant messaging server and both users have to be online and communicatively linked via an Internet Protocol (IP) network.
Requiring both users be linked via and IP network ignores many communication possibilities with mobile computing devices, which can be accessible via a mobile wireless network. That is, conventional technologies do not permit a user to initiate collaborative communications from a client computing device with a second user having access to a mobile computing device. For example, conventional collaborative software solutions do not permit instant messaging communications between a desktop computer user and a user of a mobile telephone and/or personal data assistant that is communicatively linked to desktop computer through a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO).